Asunto de Mujeres
by EnterradoR
Summary: Vegeta tendrá que afrontar la situación más complicada de toda su vida: explicarle a su hija qué es la menstruación.


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo y loco fic que espero disfruten tanto como yo hacerlo. Quería poner en aprietos a Vegeta y se me ocurrió hacer esta demencia (inserten carita malvada aquí xD) Por supuesto, de antemano les doy muchas gracias a quienes quieran leerlo :D_

* * *

 ** _Asunto de Mujeres_**

* * *

La canícula era la más intensa que se había vivido durante mucho tiempo. Realmente estaba siendo insoportable hasta el hartazgo. Sin embargo, el regio saiyajin no se daba por enterado: continuaba entrenando como si tuviera la condena de hacerlo eternamente. Cualquiera habría pensado que, efectivamente, se trataba de una condena, mas se equivocaría rotundamente: entrenar significaba felicidad para Vegeta. Aunque hubiera un calor espantoso o un frío comparable al del antártico, el príncipe no dejaría de lado sus esfuerzos por ser más fuerte. Nunca. Debía superar a Kakarotto a cualquier costo y no cejaría en su brutal empeño hasta conseguirlo de una vez por todas.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en los brazos de su amante de templado metal: la cámara de gravedad. Y a pesar de que odiaba ser interrumpido mientras fortalecía su cuerpo, había una personita que lograba hacerlo sin que recibiera su furia: su pequeña Bra.

Precisamente su heredera, de apenas seis años recién cumplidos, había salido del hogar dispuesta a resolver una interesante duda. Caminó hacia el templo de su padre, llevando un vaso de exquisito jugo de frutillas en sus manos. El mismo había estado recién refrigerado, de modo que era un excelente remedio para capear el asfixiante calor.

El timbre de la cámara de gravedad resonó y Vegeta se vio obligado a cesar sus veloces movimientos, frunciendo instantáneamente el ceño. Bajó la gravedad a la escala terrícola y miró hacia la pantalla del intercomunicador. Lo prendió y allí, exhibiendo un desplante inusual para alguien de su edad, estaba su niña pequeña. No había que mirarla más de un par de segundos para entender que exigía rápida respuesta a su llamado.

De haber sido Bulma u otra persona, el saiyajin de raza pura habría empezado a vociferar cual demonio, pero su princesa tenía la exclusiva suerte de vulnerar su mal humor de siempre. Aún así, presionando el comunicador, preguntó en tono serio:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hacerte una pregunta, creo que es algo de importancia.

El saiyajin hizo una inevitable mueca de molestia en su cara.

—Está bien —dicho esto, pulsó el botón correspondiente a la puerta de su templo. Esta se abrió y vio a su pequeña allí, luciendo un semblante firme. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo parecida que era a Bulma. Era definitivamente una mini-copia de ella.

A pesar de sentir el aire levemente más fresco que en el interior de la cámara, el maldito calor siguió recorriendo su cuerpo como un mar hecho de fuego; la sangre misma parecía haber mutado a una corriente de lava ardiente. Para disminuir aquel agobiante sentir, decidió ir por una refrescante bebida. También pensó en ducharse, pero como muy pronto reanudaría el entrenamiento no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo.

—Iré por un jugo, hace un calor espantoso hoy.

—Lo sé, papi. Pero la casa está temperada gracias a los ventiladores y al aire acondicionado que yo prendí—explicó con orgullo su pequeña hazaña, a la vez que caminaba a su lado.

Con su hija al lado, Vegeta inició el trayecto hacia la casa; entró en la misma, se dirigió al refrigerador y se sirvió un jugo desde la fina jarra de cristal que lo contenía. La sensación fue tan refrescante que una prolongada exhalación de agrado emitió. Luego, miró a su retoño femenino y cuestionó verbalmente qué deseaba saber. Hecho esto, nuevamente sorbió el delicioso jugo, pero esta vez sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba.

—Papi, ¿qué es la menstruación? —fue la pregunta que taladró sus oídos.

De pronto, el jugo que estaba bebiendo salió desde su boca como una ignición horizontal. La sensación fue muy parecida a la de un feroz golpe a la boca del estómago. Nunca previó que las palabras de su hija pudieran hacerle sentir un malestar de esa magnitud. Si ahora ella le preguntaba algo así, muy pronto también le preguntaría qué era el sexo, la masturbación o alguna cosa incluso más complicada...

Abiertamente desconcertado a la par de nervioso, el príncipe palideció al extremo de emular una alba hoja de papel. Sus ojos tiritaron al igual que lo hizo su cuerpo. La impresión fue tanta que tardó más de la cuenta en recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

—¿No te estás equivocando de palabra? —preguntó aunando la esperanza de que así fuera.

—No; estoy segura que escuché eso —confirmó la pregunta que para Vegeta se convertiría en una enorme complicación. ¡Él era un guerrero, no un maestro! ¡Y menos de cosas como esas!

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —inquirió preocupado luego de varios segundos de mutismo.

—Estaba viendo la televisión y escuché esa palabra. Es muy rara, nunca antes la había oído.

 _«Debería prohibir que veas televisión para siempre o matar a los insectos que salen allí»_ gruñó mentalmente. Su interior, cual tornado, comenzó a revolverse hacia todos lados.

—¿Y bien? —apresuró Bra ante la falta de respuesta. Como digna heredera de Vegeta, la paciencia no contaba entre una de sus virtudes.

—Eso es asunto de mujeres —dijo sonrojándose inevitablemente a la vez que una incomodidad azotaba sus fibras celulares. Cruzó sus brazos como si aquello pudiera protegerlo del pudor que estaba sintiendo —. Tienes que hablar con tu madre al respecto —terminó precisando.

—Pero mamá no está ahora —alegó enseguida, pues su adorada progenitora había salido para realizar compras y algunos engorrosos trámites burocráticos. No volvería hasta entrada la noche, lo cual significaba la desgracia de tener que esperar muchas horas.

—Espera a que llegue —la conminó a entrenar su paciencia.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber ahora! —exigió al instante. Y por el tono que empleó,Vegeta entendió que si no le decía algo, ella empezaría con uno de sus inolvidables y molestos berrinches.

 _«_ _¿Qué demonios le voy a decir?»_

—¡Quiero saber qué es la menstruación! —exigió nuevamente aumentando el volumen de su voz.

—¡Demonios! —gritó él, maldiciendo su fortuna— Está bien, te explicaré, ¡pero no seas tan escandalosa como tu madre!

Satisfecha, una sonrisa nació en la pequeña princesa saiyajin.

Meditabundo, el saiyajin inspiró profundamente. Nunca imaginó que lidiar con las preguntas de una hija le fuera a inyectar más preocupación que cualquier pelea. De hecho, ¡este asunto era mucho más difícil que una!

Tomó asiento como si llevara el peso del mundo encima y afirmó ambos codos sobre la mesa. Dio una ojeada a Bra, quien siguió tomando su jugo tranquilamente; sus luceros de tono azur estaban mirándolo atentamente. Conociendo a su retoño tan bien como la conocía, no estaría conforme hasta recibir una respuesta que le fuera plenamente satisfactoria. Inspiró nuevamente y buscó en su mente la mejor forma de iniciar la explicación.

—Llega un momento en que toda fruta, madura. A las mujeres les pasa igual. Eso es todo.

Un abrupto silencio se hizo en el lugar. Uno que a Vegeta le pareció descomunal, empero, esperaba que su princesa se conformara con la respuesta. El resto se lo explicaría su madre, pues ella era una mujer y, por ende, la persona más adecuada para hacerlo...

—¿Entonces las mujeres somos frutas? —dedujo Bra, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Vegeta llevó una mano a su amplia frente con el fin de masajearla; aunque de buena gana se habría pegado una fuerte palmada en la misma. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?

—No exactamente.

—¡No entiendo nada!

—¡Por eso te dije que le preguntaras a tu madre! ¡Un hombre no sabe bien de estas cosas!

Al instante, brillantes lágrimas afloraron en las retinas de la pequeña. — ¡Pero yo quiero saber ahora!

Inevitablemente, los ojos llorosos de su consentida lograron ablandar su corazón para tratarla con un poco más de tacto.

—Ya cállate y no vayas a llorar, condenada criatura. Está bien, te explicaré mejor.

—¡Genial! —inundada de alegría, agitó sus brazos como si fueran alas de un colibrí. Y como si realmente fuera uno, comenzó a desplazarse por la amplia cocina.

Era realmente increíble como Bra podía pasar, en tan solo un segundo, de las lágrimas a una brillante sonrisa.

Mientras aquello acontecía, múltiples reflexiones vinieron a la mente del príncipe. En su fuero interno, se dio una infinidad de fulminantes golpes al cerebro. No sabía como rayos abordar el íntimo asunto. ¡Qué difícil era criar hijas!

—Cuando tengas cierta edad —comenzó dándole más profundidad a su voz— llegará un fenómeno de la naturaleza que se llama «menstruación». Gracias a ella podrás tener hijos más adelante.

 _«Espero que esta niña se conforme con lo que le dije»_

—¿Y qué es? ¿De qué se trata?

Pero, lamentablemente para él, sus esperanzas no fueron escuchadas...

—Por un demonio, ¡eres tan curiosa como tu madre! —se quejó amargamente— ¿No te basta con lo que ya te dije?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo quiero saber más! ¡Soy hija de una científica, recuérdalo! —hizo un conmovedor puchero y luego se cruzó de brazos, tal como él solía hacerlo.

Vegeta dijo una palabrota en su mente; una que cuidó de no decir ante Bra. Luego inspiró tan profundo que pareció querer absorver todo el oxígeno disponible del planeta. Definitivamente esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio esbozó.

—Está bien, escucha atentamente: en tu cuerpo tienes dos almendras que se llaman ovarios.

—Ovarios... —repitió el nombre para grabárselo en la mente. —¿Y esas almendras se comen?

—No. En realidad no son almendras. _«Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. Maldita sea Bulma, llega pronto»_. Son unos órganos que se parecen un poco a las almendras.

—Hum... —planteó dudas con su mirada— ¿y donde están esos órganos?

—En tu vientre.

—¿En el estómago? —puso su diestra sobre la panzita.

—No, pero cerca.

—¿Dónde? —insistió.

Vegeta, esgrimiendo sus conocimientos de anatomía, indicó en el cuerpo de su hija donde debían estar —aproximadamente— sus ovarios.

—Papá, ¡me haces cosquillas! —se rió muy divertida al sentir sus índices contactarla. —¡Guerra de cosquillas! —exclamó la pequeña y se lanzó a cosquillear a su padre.

—No Bra, ¡deténte! —gritó el príncipe, sabiendo lo vulnerable que era a tal guerra. No quería reír por nada del mundo. Pero sin poder evitarlo, Bra le hizo cosquillas hasta lograr su cometido.

 _«Maldita niña, ¡yo soy un tipo serio!»_

Terminada la fulminante guerra de cosquillas (que evidentemente Vegeta perdió), Bra volvió a hablar:

—Bueno papi, puedes continuar tu explicación —dijo de una forma en que parecía estarle dando autorización para volver a hablar.

 _«Pensé que olvidaría el maldito asunto. Esta niña es más terca que tú, Bulma»_

Una nueva respiración profunda sobrevino por parte del adulto. Nunca predijo que tener hijos lo pondría en una situación tan dificultosa como la que ahora estaba experimentando. Llevó un nuevo sorbo de su jugo a la boca, como si hacer tal cosa le infundiera paciencia.

—Está bien, proseguiré —bufó disconforme—. Ahora tus ovarios no están trabajando porque no han madurado. Pero cuando tengas más edad y llegues a la pubertad...

—Espera, ¡alto! —exigió una interrupción— ¿Qué es pubertad?

—Es una etapa de la vida; una que tu hermano de veinte años sigue viviendo.

—Ah... creo que entendí —movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—El caso es que cuando llegues a esa etapa, tus ovarios despertarán.

—¿Están dormidos ahora?

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué despiertan?

—Porque maduran. Así como tú estas creciendo, tus ovarios también crecerán y llegará un momento en que despertarán.

—Oh... —exhaló muy sorprendida.

 _«Hasta ahora voy bien con la explicación, pero ahora viene la parte más complicada de todas... ¿cómo rayos le voy a explicar lo de la sangre?»_

Hecho este cuestionamiento, un severo sudor frío recorrió a Vegeta. Sin embargo, tras algunos intensos segundos, una ingeniosa idea arribó a su mente para ayudarlo a plasmar su explicación de una manera «perfecta». No sería algo cien por ciento exacto precisamente, pero que más daba. Lo importante, por ahora, era que entendiera de que se trataba la menstruación. Bulma, más adelante, le explicaría de mejor manera si tal cosa era menester.

—En tu cuerpo un ovario se llama como yo, Vegeta, y el otro se llama Freezer.

—¿Como el tío Freezer? —recordó a su tío favorito que de vez en cuando le traía bellos y pomposos regalos.

—Exactamente.

Vegeta, en sus adentros, maldijo las ironías de la vida. Freezer había sido el tirano que lo esclavizó durante tantos años y ahora su propia hija le decía «tío». Sí, definitivamente la vida era una cruel ironía...

—Bueno, puedes continuar la explicación papi —apremió una vez más. Quería respuestas y nada ni nadie podría mermar aquella voluntad.

Y su padre ya sabía de sobra cuan terca podía ser su pequeña nena...

—Aproximadamente —iniciaría el príncipe su muy particular explicación—, cuando tengas entre diez y catorce años, el ovario Freezer peleará contra el ovario Vegeta. Será una pelea feroz y completamente brutal. Puñetazos y patadas voladoras sentirás en tu cuerpo. La pelea será tan bestial que te dolerá el vientre un par de días o un poco más. Pero luego ese dolor pasará.

Bra formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios. Realmente la había sorprendido mucho ese detalle tan inesperado.

 _«¿Y ahora cómo rayos le diré lo siguiente?»_

—La pelea —continuó él, adelantándose a cualquier pregunta— entre el ovario Freezer y el ovario Vegeta será tan descomunal que tendrá consecuencias en tu cuerpo...

Una nueva mueca de asombro de parte de la pequeña, sobrevino.

—Así es, debido a la pelea entre los ovarios... _«Aquí voy de una vez»_ sangre saldrá...

—¿Sangre? —interrumpió asustada, llevando una mano a su boca— ¿Y de dónde?

—Sí —confirmó rápidamente. Y, durante un segundo, su mentón tiritó como si le hubieran puesto cubitos de hielo encima. No obstante, se armó de valor para proseguir como el poderoso guerrero que era— Sangre saldrá desde tu entrepierna, específicamente de tu vagina... ¡Pero no tengas miedo! —le dijo antes que reaccionara asustada o se pusiera a llorar— Es un proceso completamente normal que todas las mujeres tienen que vivir. Debes ser valiente y afrontarlo como todas lo hacen.

Bra quedó callada. Nunca atisbó que recibiría una información tan conturbadora como esa. Necesitó varios segundos para procesar todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Una vez que lo consiguió, dijo en apenas un hilo de voz: —Pero yo no quiero que me salga sangre por ahí...

—Las peleas son así, Bra. La sangre es inevitable.

—No, ¡yo no quiero eso! —alzó la voz con indignación y se echó al suelo, pataleando como lo que realmente era: una niña de apenas seis años.

Antes de volver a hablar, Vegeta se enfocó en reunir todo el tacto que le era posible. Intentaría apoyarla y consolarla a su manera.

—¡Pues así es la vida, mocosa del demonio! Tienes que afrontarlo con valentía, puesto que es un proceso completamente natural. A mí tampoco me gustará cuando crezcas y quieras tener un novio, pero tendré que aceptarlo _«Aunque antes de aceptarte un novio le voy a romper todos los huesos_ ». En la vida no todo sale como deseamos; lo importante es aceptarlo y seguir siempre adelante.

Bra guardó silencio, reflexionando las palabras de su amado progenitor. A pesar de ser pequeña era muy inteligente y, por lo mismo, no tardó en comprender a lo que se refería. Seguía algo confusa en cómo sería ese crucial momento, pero si sabía muy bien que siempre había que seguir adelante. Era algo que tanto su padre como su madre le habían enseñado no sólo a través de palabras, sino también a través de hechos.

—Está bien, entiendo papi... —dio una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir— pero tengo una duda.

 _«La madre que te parió... ¿cuantas dudas más tendrás, pequeña endemoniada?_

—¿Quién gana entre el ovario Vegeta y el ovario Freezer?

Antes de responder, el príncipe alzó su barbilla en forma petulante.

—Obviamente que el ovario que se llama como yo ganará siempre—recalcó con majestuoso orgullo—. La sangre que tu cuerpo despedirá serán partes del ovario Freezer al que Vegeta vencerá. Pero como se odian, Freezer se sanará en una cámara de recuperación y volverá a pelear cada mes. Y cada lucha durará entre tres y seis días aproximadamente.

Una nueva mueca de asombro se dibujó en Bra. De hecho, su boca duró varios segundos abierta.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué se odian tanto? —reaccionó con otra pregunta.

—Porque el ovario Freezer es un canalla y el ovario Vegeta te cuidará de él.

—¿O sea que ese ovario que es pariente tuyo me protegerá?

—Así es. Aunque no es precisamente un pariente mío, pero eso da igual. Lo importante es lo que ya te conté. Lo demás son sólo detalles menores.

«Detalles menores» como lo que era un óvulo o el endometrio, entre otras cosas «menores». Pero Vegeta dejaría que su esposa le enseñara de mejor forma. Por ahora la explicación que le había dado, aunque fuera inexacta, le parecía la más correcta y fácil de entender.

Bra, mientras tanto, había quedado muy satisfecha. Definitivamente, su padre tenía un estilo único para explicar las cosas.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! —exclamó emocionada— ¡Ya me quedó todo claro! Ahora sé que una pelea se sentirá en mi cuerpo cada mes. ¡Qué divertido!

 _«No será tan divertido cuando la sientas...»_ recordó los chillidos de Bulma quejándose de la vida cuando se hacía presente el famoso Andrés, el que llegaba cada mes...

—Bien, niña, ¿estás conforme ahora?

—Sí, y muchas gracias por contarme todo esto papá. ¡Eres increíble! ¡Deberías enseñar en la escuela!

Vegeta no lo demostró y tampoco lo haría, pero su interior sonrió con tales palabras. Él enseñando en un colegio debía ser la idea más rocambolesca que había escuchado en toda su vida. Seguramente, gracias a su épica impaciencia, cuando los niños no entendieran algo los terminaría torturando.

—De todas formas —Vegeta se dispuso a añadir algo importante— que no se te olvide preguntarle a tu mamá si tienes más dudas. Ella te explicará mejor y con más detalle qué es la menstruación. Ella te dará la explicación científica.

—Bueno, aunque creo que no lo necesito ya. Tú eres el mejor profesor que existe, papi. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Y colgándose de su cuello, su princesita lo premió con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Por un momento Vegeta se dio el permiso de emocionarse. Esa pequeña realmente le robaba el corazón y se lo devolvía bañado en maldita ternura. Por más que le pesara aceptarlo, así era y así sería por siempre.

—Volveré a mis entrenamientos —le anunció a su retoño antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su palacio de gravedad aumentada.

 _«Por fin me salvé de las malditas preguntas»_ se dio un disfrutable respiro de satisfacción. Sin embargo, una vocecita a sus espaldas le hizo ver que se estaba equivocando...

—Oye papá, ¿y a los hombres por donde les llega la menstruación si no tienen vagina?

Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y abrir los ojos con la perturbadora pregunta. Superada la sorpresa inicial, miró de soslayo para dar su respuesta.

—Los hombres no tenemos menstruación, por esa razón es que me costaba hablarte del tema. No es algo que yo haya vivido.

—¿Y por qué no tienen?

—Y yo que diablos sé, mocosa. Es algo de la naturaleza. ¡Quizás tenemos menos sangre o algo! —gritó ya colapsando bajo la presión de la exasperación. Empero, quiso continuar hablando al recordar rápidamente algo — Lo importante es que debes sentirte orgullosa, ya que gracias a la tal menstruación sabrás que ya tienes la capacidad de engendrar una nueva vida en tu vientre. Y esa es una facultad de la que los hombres carecemos.

Bra guardó silencio. Un cariz de preocupación se apoderó de sus finas facciones pueriles.

—Pero yo no quiero tener hijos, yo quiero ser siempre tu hija.

—Aunque tengas hijos propios, seguirás siendo por siempre mi hija. Ese hecho nunca cambiará, Bra.

—¡Que bueno! —gritó entusiasmada y con una sonrisa sumamente feliz decorando sus bellas facciones. Y haciendo una inusitada exhibición de comprensión y madurez, la pequeña dijo lo siguiente —Bueno papá, te dejaré entrenar tranquilo ahora.

Y dándole otro beso en la mejilla, se despidió dulcemente.

Vegeta respiró secretamente enternecido, a la par de profundamente aliviado. Por fin había terminado la «pesadilla de los por qué». Sin perder más tiempo, prosiguió su marcha hacia el destino antes trazado. Pero todavía no podría concretar su acción, pues la voz infantil de su retoño lo detuvo nuevamente...

—Oye...

Vegeta sintió las ganas de lanzar un Final Flash y vociferar como un rencoroso demonio. No obstante, contuvo aquel negativo sentir. Invocando paciencia, giró sobre sus talones y la miró simulando tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Te amo mucho, papá.

Vegeta, ineludiblemente, guardó un emocionado silencio. Las palabras «Yo también» acudieron enseguida a su corazón. Sin embargo, no lo dijo. No entendía por qué su lengua se trababa con tal palabra. ¿Tan difícil era decirla? A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, ni siquiera a Bulma le había dicho tal cosa. Siempre ha pensado que las palabras se las lleva el viento y que el amor se demuestra con acciones. No es necesario decir un «te amo» cuando la otra persona ya sabe que es así. Pero por esta vez, por esta única vez quiso decirlo. Por su pequeña hija, haría el esfuerzo de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, fue la misma Bra quien, como si le leyera la mente, se lo impidió.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada. Yo sé que tú también me amas a mí, papá —tras sus emotivas palabras, esbozó una bella sonrisa.

Sí, ella sabía perfectamente que su papá era un cascarrabias terrible... pero, a pesar de ello, en el fondo también tenía un corazón sumamente tierno con ella. Y en cada acción prodigada y en cada día que él permanecía a su lado cuidándola, se encargaba de demostrárselo con creces.

Dicho esto, ahora fue la pequeña quien se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el hogar. Una extraordianria sonrisa feliz decoraba dulcemente su faz.

Inexorablemente, el orgulloso saiyajin sintió como una montaña de emoción recorrió su testaruda alma. Gracias al amor que Bulma siempre le entregó, había obtenido la oportunidad de vivir aquellas gratas e inolvidables sensaciones a través de los dos retoños que tanto amaba... Trunks y Bra.

Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una época en que se preguntaba por qué aquellos mocosos tenían la capacidad de conmoverlo tanto. Pero no tardó mucho en comprenderlo a cabalidad; como una maravillosa revelación lo supo con total y emocionante claridad: era simple y llanamente amor de padre.

 _Amor de padre._

* * *

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 _Notas Finales: Si quieren que haga una versión con Goku y Pan sólo tienen que decírmelo y lo haré xD Me despido dejándoles saludos gigantes y muchas gracias por leer esta locura ^^_


End file.
